For you
by Tess Queen
Summary: Qu'est ce que ça signifiait, pour eux deux, de se retrouver? Wincest slash Two Shot FIC COMPLETE
1. Wherever you will go

**For You**

Genre: Songfic, Slash, Wincest (Vous êtes prévenus!!!)

Disclaimer: Un Dean non emballé me ferais très plaisir! Non? Bon ben rien n'est à moi alors... :'(, les chansons sont respectivement de The Calling et Lifehouse

Rating: je vais mettre PG-13 pour allusions à l'homosexualité et à l'inceste mais il y aura peut-être un lemon dans la deuxième partie, je sais pas encore.

Couple: Dean/Sam (léger dans la partie 1) (Vous êtes re-prévenus!)

Résumé: Il ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de le laisser derrière pour aller vivre ''ma vie'' alors que tout ce que je veux c'est lui.

Spoilers: Pas grand chose quelques allusions aux premiers épisodes de la série jusqu'à Nightmare.

Dédicace: À Cath (sexymooney), ma meilleure amie, ma pitchoune, ma folle... Au fait Cath... 2 mots: DEAN POWER:p

P .S . Je sais que plusieurs ou devrait avoir des accents mais je suis incapable de les faire je m'en excuse.

**Partie 1: Wherever you will go**

Sam POV

0o0o0o0o0

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own  
_

6 mois plus tôt

-Voilà où est allé Papa. A Blackwater Ridge dans le Colorado.

-Ça a l'air charmant. C'est loin ?

-A peu près 900 kilomètres.

-Si on se relaye, on arrivera demain matin.

-Dean, j'ai...

-Ton entretien.

-Ouais, il est dans 10 heures. Il faut que j'y soit.

-Mouais, comme tu veux. J'te ramène.

-Appelles-moi si tu le trouve.. J'espère que je pourrais te rejoindre rapidement.

-Moui, d'accord. Sam. On forme une sacrée équipe tous les deux.

- Ouais.

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go _

0o0o0o0o0

Sam repensa à ce moment, il y a 6 mois il avait failli laisser son frère derrière lui. Un autre moment ou sa tête et son coeur se sont chamailler au point ou il a cru perdre la raison. Avec le temps il a cru qu'il voulait sa petite vie normale, avec Jess, avec un bon travail, une maison, des enfants etc. Il avait cru pouvoir se mentir à lui même en pensant qu'il désirait cette vie, il avait tellement voulu ne pas avoir à chassé sans cesse, ne pas être le soldat de son père, ne pas désiré aussi ardemment son frère... Alors il avait fui, il avait balancé à son père qu'il voulait une vie tranquille alors il s'était inscrit à l'université et il avait été accepté à Stanford. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait, il avait 18 ans à l'époque, Dean en avait 22. Il se souvenait encore de cette rare fois ou Dean avait montré ses émotions.

_Sam! Je t'en pris ne part pas, ne me laisse pas seul! Sam s'il te plait reste!_

Dean n'avait pas compris qu'il devait partir. Parce que plus il restait près de Dean et plus la frontière des sentiments fraternels se faisait mince.Il avait 15 ans quand il s'était aperçu que son frère était beau. Il avait toujours su qu'il attirait les filles et tout ça mais il n'avait pas vu lui-même à quel point Dean était séduisant. Il était devenu jaloux, jaloux de toutes ces filles qui avaient le droit de le toucher sans que lui il en ai le droit, à avoir ce qui lui serait toujours interdit. Des cauchemars intense avaient débuté, pleins de sang et de douleur et ils avaient tous la même fin, Dean mourait sous ses yeux.

Après 3 ans il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du gouffre et il devait s'en sortir alors il prit une décision, il devait s'en aller. Partir loin de la tentation que sont frère lui inspirait, loin de l'immoralité de ses sentiments. Que penserais son père si il savait? Qu'en penserait Dean? Il pouvait déjà sentir le coup de poing en plein visage qu'il se prendrait. Et Dean aurait raison. Après tout ça ne se fait pas entre frère. Mais les sentiments eux sont bien réels.

À Stanford il avait rencontré Jessica. Ils avaient mis peu de temps avant de sortir ensemble, tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs. Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux aux yeux de Sam. Certes il l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle n'était pas Dean, elle ne pourrait jamais le remplacer, Sam le savait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le souvenir de son frère gâcher la vie qu'il était entrain de se construire. Alors il avait vécu à fond sa vie typique de jeune homme typique. Il avait aimé Jessica, avait fait l'amour avec elle en essayant de ne pas imaginer un corps beaucoup plus masculin, avait fait des projets de mariage, de futur avec elle. Tout allait bien dans sa petite vie jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque chez lui en pleine nuit. Sam avait tout de suite reconnu Dean mais il s'était quand même battu, la rage de voir son frère débarquer, alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'oublier avait eu le contrôle sur lui. Après leur petite altercation Sam avait ouvert la lumière pour toute de suite rencontrer les yeux verts de son frère Il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser et des sentiments, des émotions des sensations remonter en lui menaçant son coeur d'exploser. Dean...

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ouais, et le téléphone ?  
-Si j'avais téléphoné, tu aurais répondu ? 

Bien sur que non il n'aurait pas répondu. Juste le fait d'entendre sa voix l'aurait fait craquer.

-Sam ?

-Oui, euh. Dean, voici ma petite amie Jessica.

-Quoi ? C'est ton frère Dean ?

-J'adore les Schtroumpfs. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, vous êtes beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

-Je vais m'habiller de manière plus correcte.

-Non, non, non, non, non. Je vous défends de vous rhabiller. Je suis sérieux. De toute façon, j'emprunte votre petit ami, on a des affaires de famille à régler, mais, je suis content de te connaître.

Et il fallait qu'il drague Jess en plus histoire de rendre le moment encore plus pénible.

-Non. Quoi que tu ais à me dire, tu peux le dire devant elle.

-D'accord. Papa a disparu depuis des jours.

-Il a sûrement dû retrouver de bons amis quelque part et il s'amuse un peu avec eux. Il reviendra.

-Non, il est allé chasser Sam et il n'est pas revenu depuis des jours.

-Jess, excuse-nous. On doit continuer seuls. Mais tu peux pas débarquer comme ça chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit en espérant que j'partirais avec toi.

- T'as pas dû bien comprendre. Papa a disparu, j'ai besoin de toi pour le trouver.

- Tu te souviens du poltergeist à Amherst, ou des Portes du Diable à Clifton ? Il avait disparu là, c'est vrai, il disparaît toujours et il finit par revenir.

- D'habitude, il part pas si longtemps. Alors tu m'accompagnes, oui ou non ?

- Bah et non.

- Pourquoi ?

-J'ai juré de renoncer à aller chasser pour toujours.

Disons plutôt qu'il avait renoncé à rester près de Dean pour toujours. Mais après avoir entendu Dean parler du message de son père il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et peut importe ce qu'il avait fait ou dit, ça restait son père, il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés.

-D'accord, je viens. Je veux bien t'aider mais je dois être revenu lundi matin. Attends-moi ici.

-Pourquoi ? T'es si pressé ?

-Je dois passer ... J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Pour un emploi ? Laisse tomber.

-C'est une école de droit, et cet entretien déterninera mon avenir, tu vois que c'est important.

Il s'était juré de ne plus aller chasser, surtout pas en présence de son frère mais Dean avait toujours eu beaucoup trop d'emprise sur Sam. Encore une fois il avait gagné mais Sam pouvait toujours se raccrocher au fait que ce ne serais pas long, son entretien était vraiment d'une importance capitale, Jess serait tellement déçue si il le manquait. De toute façon il n'était pas question qu'il reste avec son frère déjà l'idée de passer trois jours avec lui, seuls, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 2 ans lui donnait des frissons... Pas penser à Dean comme ça, si il ne s'en tenait pas à ce mantra ça allait mal aller. Après avoir donner un minimum d'explications à Jess et empaqueter quelques affaires il rejoignit son frère dehors, embarqua dans l'Impala et partie avec son frère en espérant qu'il contrôlerait ses sentiments et surtout ses envies.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days _

0o0o0o0o0

À son retour il n'avait trouvé que mort, sang et flammes. Dean l'avait sorti du brasier dans lequel Jess brûlait, tuée par le démon qui avait assassiné leur mère. Sam se sentit envahi par un fort sentiments de vengeance. Jess ne méritait pas ça, elle était tellement gentille et elle avait tout donné à Sam et à leur relation. Il se fit croire que si il suivait Dean s'était pour venger Jessica et leur mère, il arrivait presque à croire à son propre mensonge, presque...

Le souvenir de Jess accrochée au plafond, une large lacération sur le ventre de laquelle coulait son sang et ensuite les flammes dévorant son corps... Il n'oublierait jamais ça. Peut importe combien au fond il désirait repartir avec son frère, Jess ne devait pas en payer le prix de sa vie. Il s'était senti coupable, il se disait que le destin lui avait donné une nouvelle chance de vivre avec Dean mais à quel horrible prix. Son bonheur valait t'il vraiment la vie de Jess? Il en doutait sérieusement, ses cauchemars le hantant nuit après nuits, il ne trouverait jamais le pardon d'avoir autant désiré de changer sa vie, vu les conséquences désastreuses que ça avait occasionné.

Qui plus es qu'il savait... Il l'avait vue dans ses rêves mais il n'y avait pas prêter attention, simplement parce que Dean était arrivé et il l'avait suivi les yeux fermés loin de Jessica.

Il avait regardé son appartement brûlé, son frère à ses cotés. Ensuite il s'était dirigé vers la voiture, avait regardé son frère et avait prononcé les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer:

_Le travail nous attends._

Il essaierais au moins de se faire accorder le pardon en tuant la chose qui l'avait tué elle.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you _

0o0o0o0o0

Les démons, esprits et autres créatures s'étaient succédées. La dame blanche, un wendigo, Bloody Mary, l'homme au crochet, l'esprit d'un psychiatre...

Sam repensa au vrai psychologue qu'Il avait rencontré là bas.

_Dites moi, Sam, quels sont vos sentiments par apport à votre frère?_

Sam sourit à ce souvenir, si seulement il savait! Peut-être bien que le docteur avait deviné et que c'est pour ça qu'Il avait posé la question.

Bref de nombreuses et sombres créatures avaient croisées leur route avant d'être éliminées. Ils avaient croisés au passage l'ex petite amie de Dean, Cassie. Soit elle était gentille mais Sam avait quand même eu la violente envie de l'étrangler! Mais bon gardant son impassible masque, il avait fait semblant de les trouver mignons alors que rien ne le dégoûtait plus que la vue de cette fille rôdant autour de SON Dean... Euh de son frère.. Mais son malheur avait été de courte durée, se rendant compte que leur histoire était impossible ils avaient rompus et les deux frères avaient continuer leur route.

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love _

0o0o0o0o0

Je regardais au plafond, une autre chambre miteuse dans un hôtel banal. Je tournais la tête pour regarder mon frère dormir dans le lit d'à coté. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit si proche et si loin à la fois? Je me sent tellement seul dans ce petit lit. Je t'en pris grand frère vient me réchauffer... J'ai fermer les yeux quelques instants et les images m'ont assaillis. Douleur, souffrance, sang, mort... Les visions m'emplirent le crâne, ça fais mal, ma tête va exploser, au secours Dean aide-moi j'en peux plus.

J'ai des visions depuis peu, mais jamais aussi intense que ça. Je n'arrive même pas à voir de qui ou de quoi parle ma vision, tout ce que je vois c'est du rouge beaucoup trop couleur sang. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va se fendre en deux. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller les enlever. Que fais tu grand frère? J'ai tellement besoin de toi! Viens me consoler comme quand on étais gamin. Tu as toujours su prendre soin de moi, aller Dean j'ai besoin de réconfort. Une autre vague de douleur encore plus puissante m'envahit. Toutes les personnes proches de moi sont parties, maman, papa et Jess... Pas toi Dean s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul.

En un éclair de lucidité j'arrive à comprendre le fond de ma pensée... _N'importe qui sauf toi..._ Je me dégoûte rien qu'à penser ça mais c'est aussi la pure vérité. Jamais personne ne sera aussi important que toi.

Je hurle, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne peux pas ça fais trop mal, j'essaie de poser les pieds au sol, je dois me lever mais je m'écroule sur le sol. Je me tord de douleur. Dean ou est tu aide-moi! Je hurle encore, j'ai tellement mal. Je sens ma tête aller vers quelque chose de chaud, je sens les bras de Dean autour de moi. J'arrive à peine à l'entendre murmurer.

-Calme toi Sammy, ça va aller petit frère ça va aller...

Je réussis seulement à souffler quelques petits mots. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, je tremble.

-Malade, vomir...

-Viens, je t'amène à la salle de bains.

Il s'écarte de moi. Non reste là, j'étais bien là. Il fait froid, tellement froid. Je tremble encore plus. Je sent Dean qui me traîne. J'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, la blancheur de la salle de bain et la lumière vive m'aveugle. J'ai un haut le coeur, j'ai juste le temps d'arriver à la toilette. Je vomit. J'ai mal à la tête. Je peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. Dean me caresse les cheveux, c'est si bon. Il prend une serviette et essuie mon visage trempé de sueur. Je me cale contre lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Il resserre son étreinte. Je me sent bien, en sécurité.

_I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time _

Je voudrais rester là tout le temps, dans les bras de Dean. Je suis épuisé. Mes yeux se ferment. Je sens que tu bouge. Non Dean t'en vas pas. Mes pensées sont floues, mêlées à mes sentiments. C'est si fort, si puissant. Je contrôle plus rien. Surtout pas mon coeur.

- Dean ne t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas seul. Dean je t'en supplie reste! Je t'aime...

M'accrochant désespéramment à Dean ma vision devient floue, et noire...

Je m'évanoui.

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_

_If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go _


	2. Everything

**For You**

Genre: Songfic, Slash, Wincest LEMON (Vous êtes prévenus!!!)

Disclaimer: Un Dean non emballé me ferais très plaisir! Non? Bon ben rien n'est à moi alors... :'(, les chansons sont respectivement de The Calling et Lifehouse

Rating: M pour cette partie, le mon qui reste dans la non vulgarité, du moins je crois, je reste vraiment en surface.

Couple: Dean/Sam (Vous êtes re-prévenus!)

Résumé: Il ne sait pas à quel point ça m'a fendu le coeur de le regarder partir, et comment ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir.

Spoilers: Pas grand chose quelques allusions aux premiers épisodes de la série jusqu'à Nightmare.

Dédicace: À Cath (sexymooney), ma meilleure amie, ma pitchoune, ma folle... Au fait Cath... 2 mots: DEAN POWER:p

P .S . Je sais que plusieurs ou devrait avoir des accents mais je suis incapable de les faire je m'en excuse.

**Partie 2: Everything**

Dean POV

0o0o0o0o0

_Find Me Here, and speak To Me.  
I want to feel you.I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I'll find peace again._

Protéger son petit frère, sa seule mission. Son obsession. Il a été fait pour ça. Son père savait-il que, en lui remettant ce petit être entre ses minuscules bras d'enfant de quatre ans, il avait scellé le pacte qui lierait Dean à Sam pour la vie? _Protéger son petit frère. _Quand Sam était parti pour l'université, Dean s'était senti brisé de l'intérieur. Si Sam partait il ne restait plus rien à protéger, Sam était la seule personne aussi proche de Dean, il ne pouvait pas partir et le laisser seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans Sam?

Il était parti boire. Impossible de faire face à ça. Sam, son petit Sammy était parti loin de lui. Plus rien, il ne lui restait rien. Il avait bu pendant une semaine, avait baisé autant de filles qu'il était humainement possible, mais peut importe combien de filles lui était passé dans les bras, il se sentait toujours aussi seul, peut importe le nombre de verres qu'il avait bu, il n'oubliait pas les trois mots qui l'avait détruit: Au revoir Dean.

Après une semaine son père était venu chercher l'épave qu'il était. Dean ne voulait pas voir son père, surtout pas lui. C'était de sa faute si Sam était parti en claquant la porte. C'étais lui qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. Il avait essayé de le frapper, lui faire endurer toute la souffrance et le désespoir qu'il ressentait par sa faute. Mais il avait bien trop bu d'alcool en peu de temps pour espérer commencer à faire mal à son père.

- Dean! Il faut que tu te reprennes. Ton frère est parti et il ne reviendra pas!

- À qui la faute?

- À lui, il n'avait qu'à rester avec nous, à ne pas partir!

- C'est TOI qui lui a dit de ne pas revenir!

- On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre après lui, on a un travail...

- Va te faire foutre avec ton travail! C'est à cause de ça qu'il a foutu le camp! JTE HAIS!

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il était tellement en colère. Il voulait que Sam revienne. Il lui aurait dit de se calmer, que ça servait à rien de s'énerver.

- Va te coucher Dean, on prend la route demain. Sam a choisi sa voie tout seul, je n'ai rien à voir la dedans.

- Si ça peut t'aider à avoir bonne conscience...

Il était quand même aller se coucher, en bon soldat qu'il était. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de cette dispute, et de ce qui s'était dit durant celle-ci. Le lendemain ils étaient partis, ne laissant à Sam aucune chance de revenir.

0o0o0o0o0

Il était quand même allé quelques fois voir comment Sam allait. Il n'allait jamais le voir il se contentait de l'observer de loin. Il paraissait bien, heureux, ne se doutant pas du vide qui se creusait dans le coeur de son frère

Un jour il remarqua une fille à coté de Sam, elle lui tenait la main. Sam s'était trouvé une copine... Dean fronça les sourcils. Une copine qui le rattachait encore plus à une vie sans lui... Qui l'éloignait encore plus de Sammy. Il avait démarrer la voiture et était parti en trombe.

Pensées et sentiments s'étaient bousculé dans sa tête. Pourquoi ça le mettait dans une telle rage de voir cette pimbêche au bras de Sam?

Il n'était plus jamais revenu voir Sam, il n'avais pas cessé de chasser depuis ce moment, tentant d'oublier la solitude et le sentiment que tous ceux qu'il aimait partait un jour ou l'autre. _Sam_. Une seule pensée pour son frère lui tordait l'estomac. Son petit frère il lui manquait tellement. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, écouter son père, les émotions rendent faible.

Mais peut importe combien de fois il combattrais ses sentiments la vérité est là, sans son petit frère Dean se détruit à petit feu. Il faisait souvent, trop souvent semblant que rien ne l'affectait, mais si il y a bien une chose qui terrorisait Dean c'était de se retrouver seul. Son père était maintenant tout ce qui lui restait, Sam avait choisi de le laisser seul.. _seul._ Comme ce mot lui faisait peur.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose.  
You're everything._

0o0o0o0o0

Et un jour s'était arrivé. Son père avait disparut. La panique avait envahit Dean. Pourquoi tout le monde le laissait seul? Dans la terreur que lui inspirait sa solitude il était allé vers son frère. Dès qu'il avait sentit son odeur près de lui, la tête lui avait tourné, au moment ou ses yeux avaient croisés les siens, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Son petit frère était enfin là.

Sam avait été dur à convaincre. Ce qui avait un peu attristé Dean. C'étais si dur que ça de venir avec lui? Et en plus Sam voulait absolument revenir pour un truc machin dans une super école de droit. Encore un truc pour partir loin de lui avec sa belle Jess ou quelque chose du genre, il n'avait pas prêter attention au nom de la greluche qui lui servait de copine. Bien sur il avait joué au mec cool qui se fou d'être là et qui drague sans vergogne mais honnêtement il voulait s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible.

Il avait ramené Sam à temps comme celui-ci l'avait demandé. Il s'étaient échangés quelques banalités puis Sam s'était encore une fois éloigner de son grand frère Dean avait démarrer la voiture les larmes lui montant au yeux, incapable de se retenir. Puis il l'avait senti. Peur, non terreur, panique et tristesse. Sam! Il était revenu en courant à l'appartement de celui-ci pour trouver sa copine au plafond et Sam qui était paniqué. Il avait sorti son frère du brasier qui commençait à dévorer l'appartement.

Il ne voulait pas ça comme ça. Il avait voulu que Sam restes avec lui mais de là à ce que cette pauvre fille en meure. Mais Sam l'avait quand même suivit et ils avaient chassés ensemble. Ils avaient rencontrés pleins de créatures bizarres et il avait même failli perdre son frère à nouveau quand celui ci voulait aller en californie.

Alors qu'il continuait cette mission seul que Dean s'était rendu compte de la grande importance que son frère avait dans sa vie. Qu'il était même toute sa vie. Plus les choses avançaient et plus Dean se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour son frère avaient changés, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours été les mêmes mais qu'il venait de s'en apercevoir, il aimait son petit frère. Mais pas de la manière saine dont un frère est censé aimer son petit frère non. Lui bien sur en gros pervers qu'il était il fallait qu'il _aime_ son petit frère.

Son portable à la main il avait pensé l'appeler mais il se ravisa. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire? '' Hey Sam! C'est Dean, ton grand frère écoute je vient de me rendre compte que je suis amoureux de toi, oui oui dans le sens de t'aimer d'amour alors ça te dirais pas de revenir histoire qu'on tire notre coup tous les deux?''

Non. Ça lui semblait DÉFINITIVEMENT pas une bonne idée alors il avait continuer cette affaire seul en espérant que Sam revienne de lui même et c'est ce qu'Il avait fait.

Et Dean avait figé. C'est pas du tout son genre mais une fois revenu à la voiture il était incapable de parler. De dire à son frère tout ce à quoi il avait pensé pendant son départ, alors il a fait comme si de rien était, ils étaient allés prendre une bière dans une petite ville et il avait dragué ouvertement la serveuse en se disant que si un jour Sam venait à découvrir qu'il avait passé la journée à le reluquer du coin de l'oeil Sam partirait en courant et il ne le verrait plus jamais alors autant gardé cette perversion qui le conduira droit aux enfers (bien qu'il le mérite _déjà_) pour lui et ne jamais ouvrir sa grande gueule sur ce sujet.

Il réussit à cacher ses sentiments avec brio plusieurs mois durant. Le plus difficile étant de se retenir de sauter sur son frère pour assouvir ses très très bas instincts dès que celui ci sortait de la douche avec qu'une serviette et de l'eau qui lui dégouline encore sur tout le corps. ( Paf, mon amie Cath qui vient de tomber en bas de sa chaise en imaginant ce spectacle ;) :P)

Quoique Sam aurait très bien pu se rendre compte de quelque chose la nuit ou il avait rêver de lui un peu trop fort et qu'il avait gémi son nom en se réveillant avec une érection difficile à camoufler. Heureusement il dormait sur le coté cette nuit là alors Sam n'avait rien vu mais il avait quand même posé des questions à savoir pourquoi il l'appelait dans son sommeil ce à quoi Dean à répondu un vague ''j'ai rêver que tu te faisait tué'' après quoi il s'était rué vers la salle de bains. Il a eu beaucoup de chance que Sam soit un parfait imbécile quand il s'agissait de ses trucs là car il n'avait plus posé de questions en gobant l'histoire de Dean.

Dean se sentait pieds et poings liés, il avait des sentiments très forts pour son frère mais il lui était impossible de les faire sortir. Comment lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui? Protéger son petit frère, il ne fallait pas lui faire mal. Si il lui dirait... Il partirait et le laisserait seul... Seul...

Mais plus les jours avançait et plus ça lui était pénible. L'avoir près de lui, son odeur, son grand regard encore innocent posé sur lui. Si il savait le trouble que Sam faisait naître en lui alors qu'en même temps il calmait ses démons intérieurs. Il se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit, ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'entend des bruits, des gémissements. _Sam._ J'accoure vers son lit pour le retrouver par terre se tordant de douleur. Il m'appelle, il murmure mon nom. Ça va petit frère je suis là. Je le prend dans mes bras et ce simple mouvements me ramène des années en arrière comme quand on étaient gamins, quand c'étais moi qui le consolait, qui le rassurait quand il faisait un cauchemar, qui pansait les blessures qu'il pouvait se faire.

-Calme toi Sammy, ça va aller petit frère ça va aller...

Il est brûlant, il tremble comme une feuille, je pense à l'amener à l'hôpital même si je déteste ses endroits.

-Malade, vomir...

Il arrive à peine à parler, il est blanc comme la mort. Je dois l'amener à la salle de bains.

-Viens, je t'amène à la salle de bains.

Il gémit, il tremble encore plus, on dirait qu'il a froid. Tient bon sammy on est presque à la salle de bains. Dès qu'il est proche de la toilette il vomit tout son dîner et il s'écroule par terre. Je prend une serviette et essuie son visage en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se calme, les tremblements diminuent. Il se serre contre moi, je le serre plus fort contre moi. J'en profite un petit peu pour enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspirer son odeur. Je murmure un je t'aime bien trop discret pour qu'il l'entende. Je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le ramener à son lit mais il tressaille, il s'accroche encore plus fort à moi.

- Dean ne t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas seul. Dean je t'en supplie reste! Je t'aime...

Il tourne de l'oeil et s'évanouit. Et moi je reste bouche bée. Il a bien dit _je t'aime_? Je devais me calmer, peut être que c'étais mon imagination ou alors c'étais un je t'aime désespéré qu'un petit frère peut lancer à son grand frère. Je me levais en prenant garde à Sam puis je l'amenais dans son lit. Inutile d'aller à l'hôpital, c'étais probablement du au pouvoir de Sam et les médecins ne pourrait rien faire pour un homme qui a des visions.

Je m'assit sur le lit à coté de lui et je passe ma main sur son front. La fièvre semble baisser. _Je t'aime_. Les mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je voudrais tellement que ça soit vrai. Je me couche, passe un bras autour de Sam et je ferme les yeux pour dormir un peu.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard avec un corps chaud pressé contre le mien et des lèvres sur les miennes. Quoi? J'ouvre les yeux et m'écarte un peu pour voir les yeux de Sam ronds comme des soucoupes sous la surprise, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois réveillé. Il s'éloigne brusquement et balbutie un ''Je suis désolé je voulais pas'' avant de s'enfuir en courant vers les toilettes et de s'y enfermer.

Moi je suis tétanisé. Je porte une mains à mes lèvres en essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres de mon frère. Je m'approche de la porte de la salle de bains et je donne des petits coups.

- Sam ouvre moi la porte.

Aucune réponse.

- Sammy, aller ouvre moi, sinon je vais défoncer la porte... Il faut que je te parle.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Très bien Sam éloigne toi de la porte je vais l'ouvrir.

Un bon coup de pied et la porte céda sans trop de cérémonie. Je rentrais dans la pièce pour retrouver mon petit frère recroquevillé dans un coin les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête dans les genoux. Je m'approche de lui doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Sammy regarde moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Il se refuse toujours à me regarder. Je m'approche toujours de lui. Je le prend dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Il relève la tête et me regarde des questions pleins les yeux. On y répondra plus tard, maintenant je baisse la tête et l'embrasse. Il ne s'éloigne pas bien au contraire il se presse plus fort contre mes lèvres. Au début le baiser est chaste mais il devient vite plus intense, plus passionné. C'est si bon, j'ai tellement besoin de lui, tellement envie de lui.

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

À bout de souffle on finit par rompre le baiser. Je le regarde. Je l'aime. Je lui prend la main et je le ramène dans la chambre. Il pose timidement ses mains sur mon torse et je recommence à l'embrasser. Comment j'ai pu vivre si longtemps sans ça? Maintenant il me semble que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et il frissonne. Peut-être que c'est trop tôt. Je les retire et il gémit un non et il remet mes mains sous sa chemise. Je trouve le tissu un peu gênant alors je déboutonne sa chemise pour avoir plein accès à son torse. Après qu'il ai retiré mon t-shirt je le poussais sur le lit et je l'embrassais sur tout le torse. Ses gémissements me rende fou. Je le veux tellement.

Jeans et caleçons rejoignirent bientôt les chemises. Il est beau, mon petit frère avec les cheveux en batailles, les joues roses par la chaleur, les lèvres rougies par nos baisers et ses yeux noirs de désir. Je l'embrasse encore, je peux pas m'en empêcher il est trop mignon. J'ai envie qu'il soit tout à moi, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. J'adore le sentir frémir alors que ma bouche va et vient sur son sexe et que je l'entend en demander plus. J'hésite. Je vais lui faire mal. Il me répond qu'il s'en fout. Il veut le faire. Après quelques préparations pour lui faire le moins de mal possible je peux enfin faire ce que j'ai tant désiré et pour un instant la terre à arrêter de tourner. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important à part lui et moi qui faisions l'amour. La seule pensée qui réussissait à faire son chemin dans mon esprit pendant que j'allais et venait entre ses reins c'étais je t'aime. Il n'y a que peu de personne qui ont entendu ses mots venant de ma bouche mais lui il méritait tout les je t'aime de la terre. Mes pensées étaient floues et mon coeur battait la chamade alors que nos deux corps en sueurs se mouvaient au rythme de l'autre et je ne peux que crier son nom quand vient le temps de la jouissance.

Je pose mon front sur son torse le temps de retrouver mon souffle et je sourit à pleines dents. C'étais tellement bon. Je lui laisse un rapide baiser sur le torse avant de remonter au lèvres pour un long baiser. Je me couche sur le lit et il se cale contre moi. Je serre automatiquement mes bras autour de lui et regarde son visage, ses yeux ou je peux y voir plein d'amour que je ne suis pas sur de mériter mais je ne veut pas me tracasser de ça. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveille tranquillement. On est l'après midi et le soleil chaud entre par la fenêtre. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Sammy dormir paisiblement dans mes bras. Il n'a pas eu de sommeil calme depuis des mois. Je sourit, il a l'air si innocent, il est si beau, je l'aime. Je lui embrasse les cheveux et sourit. Ok dans quelques heures il faudra sortir de ce lit et affronter la réalité, mais pour l'instant ils sont tranquilles et en paix. Apparemment, les frères Winchester ont eux aussi droit à une parcelle de bonheur...

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Fin

Alors vous avez aimé??? Laisser une review c'est super gentil!!! Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à écrire le lemon même si il est léger c'étais mon premier alors... Merci Beaucoup d'avoir lu. À la prochaine pour une autre histoire!

Bizoux

Tess Anna


End file.
